What Do The Colors Mean?
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Anthony and Lola are contestants on Keep It Spotless. Meanwhile, Poipole is in an art contest.
1. Chapter 1

Anthony walked past Diancie, Emolga, and Whatshername in Lumiose City.

Anthony: Hey, guys. What's going on?

Whatshername: Espurr teamed up with Kamek and they used Kamek's magic to hypnotize a bunch of Yoshis!

Whatshername went back to fighting the Yoshis (using her Splat Roller) with Diancie and Emolga.

Anthony: Okay, you guys have fun with that.

Anthony left and went to Santalune City. He went there to discuss with someone if he could be on Nick's new hit game show Keep It Spotless. The person he was discussing with was the show's executive producer **_JOHN CENA!_**

Anthony: JOHN CENA, I'm sorry to bother you while you're eating lunch, but can I ask you a question?

JOHN CENA: Sure you can. But I'm over here.

Anthony: Oh. Sorry, couldn't see you. Anyway, would it be okay if I could be on Keep It Spotless?

JOHN CENA: As a contestant?

Anthony: Yeah.

JOHN CENA: Well, I'd say that you could, but you're too old. You do know Keep It Spotless is a kid's game show, right?

Anthony: Yes, that is something that I know.

JOHN CENA: So since you're so much over the recommended age, you're teammate is gonna have to be someone under the recommended age to make up for it.

Anthony: How old of a teammate are you talking?

JOHN CENA: I would say…..an 8 year old sounds about right.

Anthony: ….an 8 year old?

JOHN CENA: Yeah, an 8 year old.

Anthony: An 8 year old? A person who's 8? Someone who's been alive for 8 years? An individual who was born 8 years ago?….….An 8 year old?

JOHN CENA: Yes! An 8 year old! Why are you having such a hard time understanding that?

Anthony: I'm not. It's just that….the only 8 year olds I know are…

Lana was trying to get home, but she had to drag Anthony, who was holding onto her left leg.

Anthony: Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Can we just acknowledge the fact that your leg is about the same length as my hand? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! I'm talking about you being on the show with me again, not the leg and hand thing. Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!

Lana made it back to her house.

Lana: Will you let go of my leg?!

Anthony let go of Lana's leg.

Lana: Why is it so important to you that I be your Keep It Spotless teammate?

Anthony: Because JOHN CENA said my teammate needs to be an 8 year old and you're the only 8 year old I know.

Lana: No I'm not!

Anthony: Yes you are.

Lana: ….So, you can't think of ANYONE else you know who's the same age as me?

Anthony: Not a single person. Not a single one.

Lana: …..Lola! Anthony wants to talk to you!

Anthony: No I don't!

Lola came into the room.

Lola: What does the butthole want now?

Lana: He was just telling me about a SHOW he wants to be on…

Anthony: Stop!

Lana: …and that he wants YOU to be on it with him.

Anthony: No I DON'T!

Lola: What kind of show?

Lana: A…

Anthony: Don't answer that!

Lana: …game show!

Lola got **VERY** excited.

Anthony: It's a game show where you get covered with paint!

Lola: …..I'm okay with that.

Anthony: …Well, then let's go to the place they film it, I guess.


	2. Poipole Part 1

Diancie, Emolga, and Whatshername had finished up fighting the hypnotized Yoshis and were now going back to Anthony's house. But then, a Shiny Poipole appeared and went up to Diancie.

Poipole: Hello. I saw you three in that fight earlier and I couldn't help but notice…

Emolga: How absolutely awesome Diancie is? I know!

Poipole: Actually, I was talking about how she was talking without opening her mouth.

Diancie: That's what you noticed about me? It's just Telepathy. Lots of Pokémon have it.

Poipole: Yeah, I know. But I am not one of those Pokémon. So, I wanted to ask you if you would teach me how to do it.

Diancie: Alright, ask me then.

Poipole: I just did.

Diancie: No, you said you WANTED TO ask me.

Poipole: Umm…okay then. Can you…?

Diancie: Just stop. I already know what you're gonna ask. And no, I can't teach you. Pokémon have to be born with Telepathy to be able to use it.

Poipole: Are you sure?

Diancie: That's what I was told. But I was also told that Pokémon and humans used to live together as equals, so maybe I CAN teach you Telepathy. But if I'm gonna, you're gonna have to do something for me.

Poipole: And what would that be? Is it something I can do really, really quickly? Because I wanted to use the Telepathy to give a speech if I win at the art contest I'm entering today.

Whatshername: Why don't you just use a translation pill?

Poipole: A translation pill?

Whatshername: Yeah, you take one and then everyone can understand what you're saying and vice versa. I take one every day. It now feels like I'm in a volcano every time I pee, but it means I can talk to Pokémon.

Poipole: But...aren't you a Pokémon?

Whatshername got VERY ANGRY and was gonna hit Poipole with her Splat Roller. But then George showed up, interrupting her.

George: Emolga! We've got another movie to go see together. It has a character named George! My name is also George! And this movie is video game related. Dwayne Johnson is in it! That is another thing that I can say about the movie!

Emolga got super duper excited.

George: We're gonna go see RAMPAGE! I chose to only give hints to what the movie was despite the fact I had absolutely no reason to, but now I've said the title!

Emolga and George left for the movie theater.

Diancie: So, white and gold guy…

Poipole: My name's Poipole.

Diancie: Mm-hhm. Yeah, white and gold guy, what's the prize for winning that art contest?

Poipole: 10,000 Poké Dollars.

Diancie: Perfect! Give me that 10 grand and I'll TRY to teach you how to use Telepathy.

Poipole: Ok. But what if I don't win?

Diancie: When that happens, I'll think of something else for you to do for me. So, when does the contest start?

Poipole: In like 5 minutes.

Whatshername: Shouldn't you be there then?

Poipole: I am.

Diancie and Whatshername looked to their left and noticed the art contest was being held there.

Whatshername: Huh. It seems unlikely that we wouldn't have noticed that, and yet we didn't notice it.


	3. Keep It Spotless Part 1

**The place where Keep It Spotless gets filmed**

Anthony and Lola got into their white Keep It Spotless suits. Then they went to go talk to JOHN CENA and meet their opponents.

Anthony: Jirachi and Mawile are our opponents? How old are they?

JOHN CENA: They told me they don't know. Jirachi stopped keeping track a long time ago and Mawile doesn't know what age is. I decided to just let them on the show anyway.

Lola: When does the first game start?!

JOHN CENA answered her, but I don't know what he would say because I don't know how filming a game show works.

Team Antla and The Packaged Deal (that's what I'm gonna call the teams) did the first challenge, Guide 'N Seek. Lola found the first light orb after popping only one balloon. She had to pull down all the buckets to find the second light orb, but she dodged the paint every time. For the third and final light orb, she just reached out and grabbed it, not touching the blue paint at all.

JOHN CENA: How are you so good at this? Anthony has barely even had to guide you.

Lola: I am not answering that question.

Lola was 100% spotless.

Mawile was 55% spotless.

The next challenge was a game where the contestants have to spin a big wheel covered with mostly blue paint until they eventually get it to land on the one space with pink paint. Team Antla wasn't able to complete the challenge until all the paint was off the wheel, all of which went on Anthony. The Packaged Deal did a lot less pathetically.

Anthony was 0% spotless.

Lola was 100% spotless.

This gave them a score of 50 points for this round.

Jirachi was 48% spotless.

Mawile was 59% spotless.

This gave them a score of 53.5 points for this round.

The total scores were Team Antla with 150 points and The Packaged Deal with 108.5 points.


	4. Poipole Part 2

Poipole's art contest began. Other contestants included Lily, Twin Anthony, and Spencer from iCarly!

Twin Anthony: Why are you entering this contest?

Spencer: Because I'm an artist.

Twin Anthony: But the contest is for paintings, not sculptures.

Spencer: It is?...Eh, whatever.

Spencer decided to partake in the contest anyway.

Sasha: Anthony, I just got off the phone with Karli, and she said she can't come.

Twin Anthony: Why not?

Another Pokémon entering the contest was a Wynaut.

Sasha: She said she has, and I quote, "apocalyptic diarrhea."

Twin Anthony: ….What is that?

Sasha: I'm not sure. But I'm hoping it's just a ton of poop and not actually poop that will end the world.

The host of the contest, who was just some random person, went up to the stage.

The Host: Bla bla bla, the theme of the contest is tragedy, bla bla bla.

Spencer painted that time when Carly ruined his sculpture by hitting it with a character sledgehammer one too many times. Twin Anthony painted Sonic and Omega teaming up. Poipole painted a pineapple pizza getting burnt. Lily painted a bunch of turds getting flushed down a toilet. Just the thought of perfectly good poop getting flushed made her start to cry.

The Host: And the winner of the contest, and the 10,000 Poké Dollars is…

The host pointed at a little girl who was in a wheelchair due to a broken leg.

The Host: Her!

The little girl went up to the stage to accept her award.

Twin Anthony: Hold the phone! I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do, but she should NOT be the winner! Her painting is horrible! It's just four black triangles. How does that even fit the tragedy theme?

The Winner: The triangles symbolize death and famine and stuff.

Twin Anthony turned to the host.

Twin Anthony: This is still bologna! I'll bet you only picked her as the winner because her broken leg made you feel sorry for her.

The Host: I did no such thing! And the fact that she's my cousin's daughter also had nothing to do with it.

Spencer: That's good to know.

Twin Anthony: BUT IT'S JUST FOUR TRIANGLES!

Spencer: Art is subjective.

Twin Anthony: Not THAT subjective! Come on, Sasha and Meowstic. Let's go home and make sure Karli's diarrhea didn't reduce the human race.

Twin Anthony ran home.

Sasha and Meowstic: Wait for us.

Sasha and Meowstic ran after Twin Anthony.

The Winner: I'm happy I won, but I just wish something could be done about my leg.

Suddenly, Pepsiman appeared. Pepsiman ran up to the winner and handed her a Pepsi. She opened it and took a sip.

The Winner: This is delicious!

The winner's leg was healed.

The Winner: My leg feels so much better now! Thank you so much, Pepsiman!

Pepsiman started to run off, but then he tripped and fell on his butt.

Poipole: Sorry I didn't win the money for you, Diancie. Did you ever think of something else I could…?

Diancie: I decided I'm just gonna try to teach you anyway.

Poipole: Really?

Diancie: Yeah. I was gonna say the thing you could do for me was get my best friend Celebi to break up with her boyfriend, but that would make her unhappy because she likes him somehow. Then I started thinking of other stuff I could have you do, but they all just got me thinkin' about how my life isn't nearly as awesome as it used to be. So whatever, I don't care anymore. I'll teach you how to use Telepathy some other day. I just have to figure out HOW to teach you first.

Poipole: Ok. Thanks.

Diancie: Now go away.

Poipole: Uhh…alright.

Poipole left.

Whatshername: Do you think we'll ever see him again after you teach him?

Diancie: It honestly wouldn't surprise me if he becomes part of our group even though it's supposed to be just me and Celbs.

Whatshername: Well I don't know about…hey!

Spencer: Can one of you give me a ride back to Seattle?

Whatshername: I don't know where that is. Diancie, do you?

Whatshername realized Diancie was gone.

Spencer: Where'd she go?

Whatshername: I don't know, but I can tell she didn't care about helping you.

 **Some Time Later**

Poipole: Can I have that lesson now?

Diancie: …Have we met before?

Poipole: It's me, Poipole. You said you would try to teach me how to use Telepathy.

Diancie: …I don't remember that at all. And it really doesn't sound like me.

Whatshername: It was on that day when we were fighting all those Yoshis.

Diancie: Oh yeah, white and gold guy. What you wanna do is think really hard about what words you wanna say and who you wanna say them to. That's how I learned to do it, but I can guarantee you, it won't work for you.

Poipole followed Diancie's instructions.

Poipole (Telepathically): Can anybody hear me?

Whatshername: Yeah.

Emolga: Yes.

Diancie: Somehow.

Poipole: Awesome! No more language barrier with humans for me!

Emolga: Actually, humans have several different…never mind.


	5. Keep It Spotless Part 2

It was now time for the Face Off. They were doing the Rock Paper Scissors version. But instead of Rock Paper Scissors, it was Froakie Chespin Fennekin. At one point, Anthony's blaster was activated because he picked Froakie and Jirachi picked Fennekin. But Anthony chose to blast Lola instead of Jirachi because he was sick of her not getting hit by paint. He missed her though.

Lola: What is the matter with you?! I'm on your team!

Anthony: I can't stand you and I wanted to see you get hit!

Lola: We're trying to win 10 grand here! Can't you put your pointless, nonsensical hatred aside for just a while?!

Anthony: You don't know me very well!

In the next round, Lola won the Froakie Chespin Fennekin and used her blaster on Anthony. She did NOT miss.

Lola: How do you like it?

Anthony: I'm perfectly okay with it, to be honest!

After the Face Off, these were the contestants' percentages.

Anthony was 60% spotless.

Lola was 100% spotless.

This gave them a score of 160 points for this round.

Jirachi was 77% spotless.

Mawile was 81% spotless.

This gave them a score of 158 points for this round.

The total scores were Team Antla with 310 points and The Packaged Deal with 266.5 points.

Team Antla went through the Gauntlet. Anthony got hit by paint a bunch, but Lola of course got through it without getting hit once. When they made it to The Final Splashdown, Anthony had an idea.

Anthony: Okay, let me sit in the front so that when we hit the yellow paint at the bottom, it won't…

Lola: Lola Loud does not sit in the back!

Anthony: ….You know what, go ahead and sit in the front.

Team Antla went down the slide and guess what Lola didn't get hit by. That's right, paint! The yellow paint at the bottom splashed over her and hit Anthony.

Lola: Yes! 100% spotless AGAIN! I am so good at this!

Anthony got VERY ANGRY! He then picked Lola up and threw her into the blue paint. She was now completely blue.

Lola: Have you lost your mind?! Do you have any idea how much money that just cost us?!

Anthony: It was after we finished the game, so it doesn't count. Right, JOHN CENA?

JOHN CENA: Actually, it does.

Anthony: ….Oh.

Anthony was 40% spotless.

Lola was 0% spotless.

This gave them a score of 20 points for this round and a grand prize of 2000 Poké Dollars.

Lola: I would've had 7000 Poké Dollars if you had just kept your anger under control!

Anthony: Don't you mean "We?"

Lola: NO! I am keeping all the money for myself and you owe me 5 grand!

Anthony: That sounds fair…Hey, wait a second. Shouldn't I only owe you 1500? If I hadn't thrown you in the paint, you wouldn't be mad at me, and you would've halved the money with me, wouldn't you?

Lola: Probably! But there's no way I am now!

Lola angrily walked away.

Lola: I'm gonna go get my money. I am NEVER going on a game show with you again!...Oh, who am I kidding? If you ever ask me to again, I'm gonna say "yes" instantly.


End file.
